A World Without Flowers
by D-Chan4
Summary: In the far distance future the plant still bares no greenary outside of Crystal Tokyo. Chibi Usa has gone to the past to find Sailor Moon to bring back the only man that has any hope of saving Earth. (Complete sequal soon)
1. Chapter 1

**A World without Flowers - Part One - Crystal Tokyo **  
D-Chan

AN - Anytime you see "" That signifies there are author notes at the bottom of the page because original this chapter was once 3 seperate chapters. So yeah. At the bottom are the author notes if you'd like to read them when you're done.

**-The Beginning-**  
The world had been beautiful. _Had been_, Mamoru thought to himself again. Usagi as Sailor Moon stood by his side, walking among all the people in the barren land. He saw dirty teary faces accompanying cries of, "Come back to me." "Don't die!" "Everything will be okay."

Mamoru could already feel Usagi's power spilling to the hurt and dying people as she tried to save them. People began to gasp in awe as the Imperial Crystal's power washed over them. Usagi continued to walk- her power spreading far and wide to the last of Earth's people. Sailor Moon had come to the rescue.

After a long while of walking and healing Usagi found what she was looking for. Her beautiful Sailor Team all nine stood in a circle. Usagi walked on as her soldiers parted for her to see her family. Even her dear brother lay on the ground dead

Usagi knelt down by her brother her dirty gloves stroking his cold face. "Come back dead brother. Mommy? Pappa?" Tears began to fall from her blue orbs as Mamoru watched Usagi attempt to shake her family back to life.

The people of Tokyo watched as Usagi called forth the power of her Silver Crystal. Even Chibi Usa stepped forward as Chibi Moon to call forth healing with her future Silver Crystal. Sad people covered in dirt and grime but now healed thanks to Sailor Moon watched as the three dead figures refused to come back.

"Usagi," Mamoru urged as his love who was forcing her body beyond its limit, "they're too far gone. You can't bring them back."

Chibi Usa pulled back instantly at her father's urging and surely but slowly Usagi withdrew. The light from the crystal dying out and taking its place in her brooch once more. She wanted to protest, but she knew it was true. It was so much easier to bring Senshi back to life because in death they had such a strong radiance; a normal human could be easily lost among all the other auras.

She looked back at the destroyed Tokyo. It was time, she was certain, to bring about Crystal Tokyo.

"Sailor Moon..." Someone chanted. Usagi turned to direction of the voice only to find it jump behind here. "Sailor Moon." Someone else spoke.

"Sailor Moon!" A child cried clutching to her mother's dress. Her mother followed suit, "Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" The crowd chanted beginning to stir to life.

Her Senshi swelled with pride as their Princess turned in circles with shock. "Sailor Moon!" Chibi Usa shouted throwing her arm into the air.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" The crowd roared to life, her Senshi leading the call as everyone began to pump their fist into the air.

"Sailor Moon be strong," Mamoru whispered into her ear.

She shook him off tossing her hand in front of herself. The crowd fell silent as she closed her eyes. Her crystal shot upward into the sky like a small sun. The people watched in awe as the white light filled the sky. Blindness overcame awe and people looked away squinting painlessly.

Mamoru looked away as well hiding behind his cape.

Moments went by and the light still coursed through raised hands and cover clothes. Finally when Mamoru thought he would never open his eyes again Usagi spoke.

"My people! I am Princess Serenity. I am Sailor Moon. I am Neo-Queen Serenity and welcome to CRYSTAL TOKYO!" She cried in a thick regal voice.

Mamoru tossed his cape aside and took in the awful sight...

**-The Birthday-**  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIBI USA!" The scouts shouted to their little princess.

Chibi Usa grinned clapping her hands together, "Thank you so much!" She looked around at all the bright cheery face of all the scouts. The only one who wasn't happy looking was Sailor Saturn, but Chibi Usa was scared of her so she didn't really mind. She saw a tall teenage boy on the verge of manhood sitting next to the silent purple scout he had a horn on his head.

She snapped her mind back to the cake in front of her and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered except the Saturn and the boy. She saw a sad smile cross his face and a blank expression from the girl.

"Here's your present Princess!" Minako Princess of Venus said bowing to the Princess. Chibi Usa giggled happily as she ripped the wrapping up to see a pen with a metal symbol of the planet Venus at the top.

"Your first transformation pen; thank you!" Chibi Usa squeaked hugging the pen tightly.

"To our princess..." Makato said kneeling as she handed Chibi Usa a soft velvet bag. Chibi Usa stuck her hand inside quickly and pulled out a thunder ball that was highly coveted in Crystal Tokyo. The rumor was that only Jupiter could make them and she went to the far side of the barren Earth to harnest thunder into them. Parents bought them for their children as eternal night lights. "Princess this thunder ball is not of the Earth storms but of my own Power. Treasure it well!" Chibi Usa nodded putting the ball back in its bag.

Rei walked up to the Earth Moon Princess, "My gift to you." She handed a think packet of scroll paper that she had enchanted just for Chibi Usa. "Don't use these unless you really need it. It is instilled with the power of Mars." Chibi Usa absently stroke the magic paper as Mercury came up to her.

"To my Princess Chibi Usa I give you this," Ami said holding out a compact computer. "Learn to use it, this one is specially made for you." Chibi Usa giggled happily holding the computer open letting the flashing lights catch her eye.

Pluto handed her a necklace with a key silently. Chibi Usa smiled up at the quiet solider, her idol next to her parents. Uranus and Neptune gave her a pretty mirror just like Neptune's and a small jeweled dagger that Endymion quickly took away for safe keeping.

Chibi Usa inward cringed as Saturn stepped up to her. Saturn held out her hand and Chibi Usa reluctantly took the appendage. Chibi Usa paused as images played across her vision. She was older pulling out all the gifts she had just received quickly as if in trouble. "Keep them safe till then." Saturn said taking her place by the boy again.

ChibiUsa blushed as the boy approached. He bent down and kissed her hand longingly, for he had already experienced what Chibi Usa would do thirty years from now in the past, which he had already lived. "For you Young Maiden, A Pegasus horse." Chibi Usa took the porcelain figure with a smile.

The party seemed to stretch on till forever when Endymion and Serenity suddenly stood up and dismissed everyone, "Chibi Usa " Her mother called formally. She looked up at her silver haired mother. Her mother smiled loving said, "It's time to go."

Chibi Usa tilted her head, "Go where?"

The blue haired boy walked up to her smiling. He bowed to her, "Your Royal Highness on behalf of Elysion. I am High Priest Helios and I would like to welcome you to Elysion."

The world seemed to fall away as the party goers and the pretty crystal flowers disappeared and a colorful world took its place.

"Your under world kingdom Princess!" Helios said waving his arm around. Chibi Usa cried out as she ran to the two tall Priestess Twins and began to ask questions.

Serenity held Endymion close as they saw their daughter delight in flowers for the first time. The Priestesses showed her around. Serenity held her tongue as she watched the change in Endymion. Here, he was truly happy since Crystal Tokyo had come to be. In fact he seemed to radiate in the presence of the healthy plant world.

"Elysion is as beautiful as ever, your Majesties." Helios said turning to bow to Serenity and Endymion.

Endymion frowned, "It's the only place." Helios looked up in shock from Endymion's words.

"Sire you mean? The world has yet to bloom? It's been hundreds of years since the fall of Earth," Helios hissed, "take me to the edge of Crystal Tokyo!"

Endymion looked startled at the demand of his High Priest. Taking his hand Endymion took Helios to the edge of the Tokyo.

Helios looked over the barren dirt land frowning. Helios closed his eyes as he turned to his King, "This is all your fault King Endymion."  
"What do you mean?" Serenity questioned pulling away from Endymion.

"He's right, I feel he is, but I don't know why," Endymion whispered absently touching his heart.

Serenity frowned, "This isn't good. Maybe it's all linked. Perhaps that is why you have always felt sad and bitter that Earth would bare no fruit. Maybe inside you know what's wrong."

"Perhaps he does, but I know it is something in us both, but I can not remember what. Perhaps you could help us remember Neo-Queen?" Helios asked.

Serenity nodded, "But of course. I shall return to the kingdom. Come at the rise of the moon in the sky and I will help you."

Endymion and Helios watched the angelic lady disappear in a blast of light and found they were too uncomfortable at the end of Crystal Tokyo. Taking each other's hand they departed back to Elysion.

**-Sailor War-  
**"No! My lord!"

"Whore!"

"Endymion..."

"No..."

Enceladus rushed up the stairs to the great prayer crystal of Elysion. This wasn't good. He had seen invaders! Invaders in Elysion, never! He knew he had to tell his brother or all was lost. The light of the crystal was unusually immense. Enceladus was almost sure that, at this moment, all of Elysion was lit by just the prayer stone. Suddenly the light died. He stopped on the stairs looking up in the darkness. What was he going to do?

The Moonflowers flared to life giving a faint glow to the whole of Elysion. He carefully made his way up the rest of the stairs in the dim light in search of the Lord High King of Elysion, Helios.

"Nani!" He gasped when he saw a large mass of the golden crystal stemming off the prayer crystal. Where had it come from and where was Helios when the prayer crystal had been altered! "Oh my King. What have you done?" someone said.

Enceladus bit his lip unsure of what to do. He was standing on one side of oddity poking from the side of the prayer crystal. The voice was coming from the other side in a dripping oozing manner. "Oh my lovely Endymion I always told you that you would only cause Helios pain if you stayed in his presence."

Enceladus supressed a gasp and peered desperately into the golden faceted glass praying his mind was playing tricks on him. The faint image of a sword in many pieces played on the facets. Looking harder he could see the mirror broken face of the King of Earth, Endymion. Following the broken sword once more he found it imbedded into a broken Helios with a shocked face. He could see clearly the large cracks that had appeared passed the golden mass stuck the prayer stone.

He went white with shock. Endymion had run Helios clear through with his sword right into the prayer stone that was now cracked.

"Who's there!" The female voice exclaimed. Enceladus felt his body snap with a painful pop and with an sigh his mind slipped from reality.

Chibi Usa was dancing wildly to the latest court fad. She spun in mad circles with girls of her own age from Tokyo. They giggled frantically trying to out do each other. The music promptly stopped leaving several girls still spinning and much the odd ones out. They laughed. That had been the point of the song.

"Ha! I win!" Chibi Usa laughed. The girls nodded in agreement with their princess.

A maddening orchestra piece began to play. Suddenly the girl was swept away by parents as eleven ladies took to the floor. Each woman revealed herself so distastefully in solid dresses ending at their thighs. Each woman wore their hair back or up in barrettes, their faces hidden behind frowning drama masks.

Three stepped forward dressed in black their faces staring straight at Neo-Queen Serenity. They sang in unison to the music.

That name is also a galaxy  
Separate from the stars of birth  
To the Earth, it will lie dormant  
We are the sailor soldiers of the galactic system

Chibi Usa watched in awe as the three ladies turned almost spitefully to the remaining eight ladies and they began to chant out to the Queen reaching out to her.

The destiny of the planets circling the sun  
We protect the princess of the moon  
We are the sailor soldiers of the solar system

Four dressed in green, blue, orange, and red dropped to the floor as if waiting for an enemy.

The ominous shadow...

They intoned before two other woman sang out determinedly in lighter shades of blue and green.

Just as with the outer solar system

The four women on the ground turned up to their comrades in warning. Almost as if communicating their fear but unwilling to do so.

...When it creeps near

The two ladies nodded and turned to the Queen once more throwing out their arms.

The proof of our mission is this Sword and Mirror

Instantly a mirror appeared in the hands of the green lady and a sword in the hands of the blue lady.

The beginning of a tragedy  
A premonition of destruction...

The four ladies sprinted off the ground urging the other two to listen. The original three ladies dressed in black shook their heads ignoring the display of the other six. They turned the crowd running in a circle calling out.

Lost among the shooting stars  
Where did the princess fall?

The four ladies forgot the two and turn to themselves singing in a conference of worry.

Because we don't want to see  
The world's end  
Decide on your heart  
When it's time for war

A small fragile lady in purple began to sing as the four debated whether they should fight.

Ruin and birth  
Will circle around again

The final lady dressed in a mauve color stepped forward in a soft voice began to sing.

At the end of time space  
Stay alone  
I will protect the door of time

Suddenly the three that had circled the crowd looking for their Princess stopped. They turned to the ceiling calling on to nothing.

Chasin' after you  
Over infinity  
That fragrance  
To search for it  
No matter where it's hidden  
That scent  
Can't be shrouded

To you  
My call  
Can't you answer?  
I don't have a way  
Like that  
I want you to wait  
For surely  
We will meet  
My love  
Your love

As the three ladies pleaded the other four also turned to the ceiling but in a pledge position.

Even if I risk my life

We will protect  
That person

Keep it to ourselves

Evil  
Ambition  
We won't allow it  
We won't forget  
Even if we are reborn

There is one mission

The remaining four rushed form the center of the room towards the table kneeling before Neo-Queen Serenity.

The precious  
Blue Earth

If it's to defend it

There are no regrets

We are each different  
The burden of the stars  
We should meet  
An encounter

We loved each other

All the voices died out at once and the music continued. Finally one of the women dressed in black stopped gazing at the ceiling and turned to address the Queen.

The promise of the galaxy, change into light

Serenity stood up quickly and sang in a delicate voice remembering the words.

Make the hearts of the soldiers one

All the women stood up and face Serenity as she continued to sing with them.

Both our dreams and memories are unfinished, however  
We understand that the time has come  
In order to protect the people we love  
The sailor soldier war exists  
The sailor soldiers have a battle

They cried out in song together arms reaching out to each other.

Sailor War! Sailor War!

The music played on to a fevering speed then promptly ended with a low horn blow. Serenity was smiling happily at the performance at her daughter's birthday. Everyone watched smiling too even though their hearts were in pain from such a sad song.

Chibi Usa was in awe at how beautiful their Japanese voices had been. People often enough spoke common since Tokyo was the only place left alive. Everyone had to share a common language since so many foreign entities had been crowded into one large city.

She was still letting the song play in her head when a scream rang out and Serenity fell down behind the table.

That was the last time she ever heard her mother say, "Endymion."

TBC

-Return

**Author Notes:** - What the awful site eh? Well I didn't really want to put that in there and leave you to wonder that. Actually in the original story I used the SM American's names and Shingo was alive then. But I wanted to be a little more symbolic in this chapter.  
I mean Usagi goes from her old life to her new life throughout the entire series of Sailor Moon and in my story I wanted her to fully enter her new one and for that I felt she had to lose her last physical ties to Earth and become the true Queen of the Moon.  
Little funny things about this chapter:  
I kept spelling Mamoru Mamuro  
Originally, I had the Ice Queen destroy Earth and Sailor Moon just walked up and was like, "I am your queen!", I decided this way an improvement, ne?

**Author Notes:**- Okay here we go with the original and the now parts...  
Helios and Enydmion didn't get along because Endymion was bitter about Earth  
Chibi Usa was named Reeni, Serena and Rini when I forgot to spell consistantly.  
Mercury gave her minicomputer to ChibiUsa not a custom one.  
This chapter was slightly uncomfortable to me because well, I had to twist alot of ideas in my whole story line since it didn't work before. They say it's hard to make a world, but try bending the rule in one that is already made, that's why it's hard to right proper fanfics.

**Author Notes:**- Well I went in search of music to cosplay to and found Sailor War Supreme. It's a _Beautiful_ song I found at It's absolutely wonderful and I _HAD_ to put it into the story. It shows the conflict even after a couple of centuries that still exsist. Because I've read all about the end (Since American doesn't want the darn last season because of the Starlights) and watched as many clips as I could find. I think that the whole different goals still should exist.   
Yes Enceladus is a one shot wonder in AWWF. I feel sorry for the poor guy. Don't hold the female voice with to much worry... for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A World without Flowers - Part Two - Falling**  
D-Chan

AN : As before "" means Author Notes are at the bottom. Just in case you didn't read the intro Out of Time draws from all SMMT source (except the musical... for now) meaning PGSM, the manga, and the anime. **Important note: **Current story line is going along the "Black moon" story line.  
Makato Lita, Minako Mina, Rei Raye, Usagi Serena, Ami Amy, Chibi-Usa Rene, Mamoru Darien

**-First Fall-**  
"There you go, Chibi Usa. Don't get your dress dirty when you are playing, all right?" Neo-Queen Serenity questioned, holding her daughter firmly between her hands. Chibi Usa nodded, looking up at her pretty white haired mother. She wanted to be just like her.

She took off out the door like a bullet, Luna-P ball floating fast behind. Sailor Mars, who had been watching the whole exchange, waited apprehensively by Serenity's side. Serenity stayed quiet, watching the door close. The sound seemed to knock her over as she fell back right into Mars's waiting arms. "Serenity. I'll take you to your room. You really need to rest."

Sailor Mercury slipped into the room and helped Mars at her mental calling. Together they took their heartbroken Queen back to her room. They watched her slip into a silent slumber as the sheets covered her frail body.

"There is nothing we can do, Ami-Chan, don't you dare suggest anything," Rei said, turning out of her sailor fuku. Ami stared back at her sadly, her princess dress taking the fuku's place.

"I know there is nothing. But to only see her smiling when Chibi Usa is around. All the energy she has left is in Chibi Usa! Even the people of Tokyo are noticing the slow decay of the crystals!" Ami cried.

"There is nothing we can do, Ami-Chan, Rei-Chan. As is fate, once again a glorious place will fall. Only this time, I don't think anything will rise from the ashes. Think of the Silver Millenium, Rome, even the World! Each had their chance in the great scheme of things and in the end each died. It was only a matter of time," Minako said, walking gracefully in.

Ami nodded, "I know. I just..."

"We want to hope that it isn't true," Rei chimed, "after all, I don't see any end. Not yet, anyway." Almost as if on cue, she swayed for a moment then halted.

Makoto entered, a frown on her face as well as she watched Rei stare off into nothing. Looking to Minako, she sent her worry to the Princess of Love.

"No. It- it's true," Rei sighed, dropped down to the floor almost gracefully head dropped down in regret.

"Of course it is. Endymion died long enough ago. Earth will follow," Uranus glared, appearing from the balcony.

Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn waited behind the curtains in the moonlight. Their fukus flapped in the night air, disrupting the silence.

"No! Not that! We will lose Usagi before the night is through. We will all fail and Usagi will die. USAGI-CHAN WILL DIE!" Rei screamed, tears coming to her eyes as she clutched her head.

Serenity lay unfazed by her scream, or even the noise as her soldiers took to the roofs and her comrades to the hallways in vigilance in hopes of saving her.

"No! No! You are not the King! The Harlot lied! Oh, my beautiful Serenity. And Crimson Rubeus has something to do with this! I know he did. He told me you were elsewhere." Princes Demand sighed, looking at the pretty blue dagger nestled between the Queen's ribs. Blood slowly leaked out.

"No! NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Uranus screamed, jumping on the balcony after hearing the voice.

"Blue Saphir!" Demand commanded.

Uranus gurgled as a sharp shard of black crystal was plunged into the back of her neck. Her eyes clouded over and foam formed at her mouth.

"Too bad we don't have the power to kill them," Saphir sighed, "the mind traps are so messy."

"Did you get the other three on the roof?" Demand questioned, climbing off the bed and taking one last sad look at the dead Queen.

"Of course, brother," Saphir nodded, frowning, "the one with the staff almost took my arm off. She sensed me before the other two did. I almost didn't get it on her."

"Well, as long as you suceeded, let us get the other four." Demand grinned, taking two stones in hand as they exited into the hallway.

Saphir watched as his brother was sent flying from a punch. A tall brunette was staring at his falling brother when he quickly acted, shoving the crystal into the woman's neck and straight into the spinal cord. The woman gave a strangled cry and fell the to the floor in a flutter of white and green.

"Jupiter!" someone shouted. Saphir laid in wait by the door, hoping whoever was out in the hallway didn't put two and two together. He didn't want that person to realize Demand could never have put the crystal in the back of the girl if he had been in the front. The person ignored Demand and dropped down to the floor by the woman. Saphir glared at the blonde as she looked up and noticed him. Demand took the moment for what it was and thrust one of his crystals into the woman's neck as well.

"Two more to go, brother," Saphir grinned, looking at the blonde lying dormant over her friend.

"Stop right there! Mars Flame SNIPER!" another female shouted. Demand turned to the flash of red as a stream of fire flared at him.

"Demand!" Saphir cried out. The flame engulfed his brother and he watched in horror, hoping that it would go away and everything would be okay.

The fire abruptly was cut off and Demand was not standing where he had been. Saphir rushed out into the hallway, looking right where the fire had come from. A girl with long raven locks lay staring off into space at Demand's feet, a black crystal protruding from her neck.

"Rei-chan! Minako-Chan! Makoto-Chan! USAGI-CHAN!" A woman wailed from the other end of the hallway. Demand and Saphir cried out as a large flood of water slammed them into the wall behind them. The barrage of water continued, both men gasping for what little air made it between the blast. Saphir clung to the final shard they had, hoping he could stick it harshly into the girl's neck.

Demand groaned, the pressure was getting strong and he was slowly being crushed. He felt as if he could take no more. The flood suddenly stopped. A blue haired girl knelt on the floor, a tatter of blue ribbons surrounding her. She was gasping for breath and Demand could see she had nearly killed herself trying to take their lives.

Saphir strutted up to her, looking down at her pretty face. She looked up at him with sad eyes, almost begging him to end her. He grinned, taking slow steps behind her. Raising his hand dramatically, he sent the crystal deep into her neck for what she had done.

She slumped to the floor, eyes closed, with a content smile. He wasn't happy.

"Venus-sama? Wake up Venus-sama!" A little girl pleaded shaking the blonde.

Demand hissed, "Get the bunny's child!"

"Right," Saphir nodded, running towards the girl.

The little girl reached for the crystal in the woman's neck. Saphir stopped and started to laugh as the girl's fingers wrapped around the evil object.

She cried out as brilliant orange electricity ran up arm, into her body.

_Run, Chibi Usa! Run!_ She could hear Venus think, _Use the time key! Escape, please, you are the last Princess we have! You can not die, Princess._

Chibi Usa let go of the crystal and looked up at the dreaded man in navy blue. She gave a cry and reached into her blouse. Pulling the key on a chain, she cried out, "Crystal key! Take me to Sailor Moon!"

Demand howled as the girl disappeared. Saphir turned sadly at his brother, they had failed.

**-Falling Again-  
Chibi Usa looked around curiously. This wasn't anywhere she knew. It was nothing but gray smoke and gray ground. She really wasn't sure what to do now. Nobody had told her what to do with the key, but they had certainly told her what not to do with it. Especially her mother and the lady Puu after she got the key on her birthday, over a century ago. But Venus had told her to escape, and the key had been the only thing she could think of. So then... it must have been okay, right?**

She abandoned that line of thought, distracted by vague forms sliding in the gray fog. The more she stared, the more she thought she could discern pictures cast in the air, people playing. She tried to ignore the faces shifting into focus, none of which meant anything to her, and the odd feelings that crept over her as her eyes wandered into the foreboding darker areas.

To her astonishment, she thought she heard a voice cut through the fog... in fact, a very familiar voice. She ran towards that voice, crying "Puu!" Through the fog, she could dimly make out two figures: one elegant Pluto's, and another less distinct. Bright yellow comet tails came into focus through the fog, momentarily blinding her, but disappeared behind an elegant door standing wide open. She ran through it, arms in front of her trying in vain to stop, and fell out into the open sky.

Usagi was sitting calmly on a splintery park bench, waiting for her friends. She and her friends had planned to have a picnic here today, and boy would they be surprised that she'd gotten to the park before them! She looked down at the ground, swinging her feet absently, humming random notes.

She continued to watch her pastel-pink hued toenails going back and forth back and again when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of black boot.

She glanced at the staff grinding down into the earth next to the boots. Looking up, Usagi gawked at the sight of the menacing Senshi. Dark green hair and flashing red earrings seemed to be the most color full thing of the depressing looking senshi. "Sailor Moon. Come with me," the Senshi demanded.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, suspicious, inching towards the end of the bench.

The senshi made a step towards the end of the bench, "Sailor Moon, I am Sailor Pluto. It is urgent you come with me now, please."

"More Planet Senshi- how?" Usagi said, standing up slowly.

"Please, Sailor Moon. I need you to come with me now. People are in danger. Your friends will die if you can't help them," Sailor Pluto urged, reaching out to her.

Usagi looked at the imposing senshi and her long, garnet-topped staff. She didn't trust her, the senshi had come off as being far too imposing, but her friends needed her!

She looked around to make sure no one was in the immediate area. "Moon Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" In a flash of light, Sailor Moon stood in Usagi's place. The heroine looked determinedly at Sailor Pluto and nodded, "Show me how I can help."

Sailor Pluto looked quickly up at the sky in worry. She rested a hand onto Sailor Moon's shoulder, slamming her staff forcefully on the ground, and they both disappeared in a flash of crimson light.

Just as the senshi disappeared, Chibi Usa appeared in the sky, falling through an open door seemingly hanging in a cloud.

She cried out as a tree broke her fall. She looked around frantically her heart pounding as she took in the greenery of the tree. Tears of fear welded up in her eyes even as she tried to calm down. She was okay.

Still, she didn't understand. Why this was happening? This must all be a dream, she thought, as she swung upside-down in the tree. Well, since this was a dream, she would wake up any second.

"Usagi? Usagi! What are you doing in that tree!" someone hissed. Chibi Usa looked down at a cheery blonde who returned the stare.

"Stupid! Minako! That's not Usagi... that's... someone. Not Usagi, but someone," Makoto laughed, pointing to the two pigtails of pink hair hanging in front of them.

"Ahhhh! My hair! It's so long!" Chibi Usa gasped, looking down. It had to be a dream! No way was her hair this long!

"You are both idiots! Help her down!" Rei hissed, reaching out to the pink-haired girl. Chibi Usa dropped her arms down and out to the violet-haired girl, and was thankful when the other two helped her out of the tree.

"Where is Usagi?" Ami asked. Mamoru was standing behind her, picnic basket in hand, looking around worriedly for his blonde love.

**-Falling Faith- **  
"So your name is Chibi Usa?" Ami questioned taking a delicate bite into a sandwich.

The girl nodded, "Yes. I was wondering..." Paused looking at the sight. Four girls and one man that reminded her of someone- they all looked familiar and friendly. It couldn't hurt to ask even though history pegged the twentith century as a savage and vile place.

"Do any of you know Sailor Moon?" Chibi Usa innocently.

Instantly all of them tensed up. From the carefree looking blonde to the strong willed brunette and Chibi Usa regretted speaking. "Well of course everyone knows Sailor Moon," Ami said with a tight smile, "she is the Champion of Love and Justice for Tokyo. She protects us all. Don't you know her?"

Chibi Usa nodded, "Yes! Of course I do! My dad use to tell me stories all the time of her bravery. She was a great soldier. I wanted to know if I could meet her!"

Suddenly the tense moment faded everyone began to laugh. Mamoru spoke up this time, "Chibi Usa you really are funny. The only way that will happen is if some bad guy came out of no where and you were it's target. Then Sailor Moon would appear."

Chibi Usa nodded blushing slightly. They were laughing at her. Oh she felt so stupid. Of course she would only come when needed. It's just the way her father had once... her father! That's it! Taking a second look at the man she saw that he resemble her father closely. Save her father had been taller, had more of an air of maturity around him, and his hair had turned a dark purple in later years.

"Mamoru!" She gasped.

He stared at her because of her exclamation, "Yes? What about me?"

"You... you are... I... Oh dear..." She mummered. Where was Sailor Moon? She needed Sailor Moon now! She needed to find Sailor Moon and tell her to stay by her father's side so he would never leave her! Sailor Moon would protect him! He was going to be an important person one-day! It would be worth all the time Sailor Moon would have to spend watching him! It would be!

"Princess... there you are. They told me you went back in time you bad little rabbit." A wicked voice called out. Chibi Usa looked up just in time to see a green haired woman with an upside down black moon on her forehead break into laughter. "I am Green Esmeraude of the Black Moon Clan. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come with me Princess."

"No! I have to find Sailor Moon!" Chibi Usa cried out standing up getting readying to run just as Venus had told her to.

"Sailor Moon? You are looking for Sailor Moon... Not good." Esmeraude frown. She instantly shrugged off this idea and turned back to the picnicking group in the park. Too many people here to unleash just one droid. "Jaamanen! Danburu! Nipasu! Parukamon! Giwaaku! ATTACK!" She shouted throwing out her little Esmeraude shaped crystals. She had enough to spare to make the Dark Henge later, but she needed the little Rabbit now.

The scouts looked at each other. They would have to transform in front of Chibi Usa. There was no hope of saving the park people who were starting to run from the fast forming droids otherwise.

"Mars Po-" Rei was cut short when Chibi Usa screamed.

"STAY AWAY," She cried out light shooting from her forehead. Esmeraude screamed as the light struck her square in the chest, trying to purify every little tainted part of her.

"No! No! NO!" She screamed pain racking her body her black moon trying to fade away but could not. "You're hurting me!" She cried out trying to make the girl stop! If she had known this would happen... she wouldn't have charged at the Princess!

Chibi Usa stopped when she could no longer hear Esmeraude screaming. She relaxed her tense muscle and shot nerves only to see the green haired lady on her knees. She knelt right in front of her with her now gray moon tattoo on her forehead. Her eyes were dull and she looked rather pale, "Prince Demand we will fail..." She whispered and fell to the floor. The tattoo fainted once more to white and then disappeared to white leaving to trace at all that she had been part of a bloondline of power.

Minako gasped in shock looking at the woman's glassy eyes. Chibi Usa had done that from the light on her forehead! On her forehead! "Her forehead!"

Ami nodded, "Right! She has a moons symbol, but I can't tell if it's the same as the other woman or not, are they enemies?"

Chibi Usa stopped looking at the fallen villian and turned to face the four senshi. She caught Makato's eyes. The strong fighter's eyes told her to run. Run fast and hard and to get away now because she didn't want to question her, that the innocence she had seen, she wanted to believe was still there.

Chibi Usa nodded and turned to run.

TBC

Return

**Author's Notes:** - Yes! This chapter is necessary! Serenity was the only one to die in her weakened state. Please don't take this to much into consideration because it's not that important to the whole story, just important to further the plotline.  
Endymion has been dead for century but my beta suggested not even to mention the time, but I told her I had to because Serenity can't start falling physically apart after a day of death. So that's where the vague long time came from.  
The entire Out of Time series is about the rise and fall of everything or rather that's the running theme. That was the idea I came up with in December but I never really addressed it in the original version. I pondered, "What if Neo-Tokyo were destroyed? What would come after that?"  
Also! Minako is so serious, in the actual anime she couldn't take anything but gym extremely serious. In PGSM Minako is so serious about the past life and being a Sailor Senshi she is killing herself pretty much because of it. This is what I meant by drawing on the different sources in the introduction.

**Author's Notes:** - Wow. I loved writing this chapter that I sat down and had it in less then an hour. So I read over it myself. And with this chapter you can actually see I have a beta reader who will come at me with an ax if I ask her. It's much more crisp then the last four so I'll have to strike a deal with her and see if she'll go back and check the other four for me. I think I have a new beta that I can absolutely love for once!

Anyway, about the chapter- there really isn't much to say except even when I rewrote the plot line. I was so use to the outer scouts that I put them in the story as already having been there for a while. When I started last month I realized my mistake. With a quick NANI? I scratched out two lines on my paper and was thankful that I had forgotten to work Saturn into the plot. Pluto I had to figure out how to throw in because... looks up to beginning of chapter yeah. So this seemed the best scenario. My beta reader just looked at me and stated something like, "How did Usagi survive the old candy and a stranger in the car routine?"

But that's pretty much it. I'm really enjoying writing in the Sailor Moon fandom again- I kind of missed it. Thanks for reading.

**Author Notes:**- This chapter was hard to do. Really. I wanted to show that the scouts were the same, but that since Chibi Usa was clearly different due to the altered time line that things would clearly be different but the scouts wouldn't change. And that Chibi Usa is still an innocent child stuck in a teenager's body.


	3. Chapter 3

**A World without Flowers - Part Three - Truths**  
D-Chan

AN : As before "" means Author notes are at the bottom fo the chapter.

**-Truth 1: The Killer-**  
Chibi Usa couldn't believe it. She had killed someone! She was only 206 and she had killed someone! How could she, why did she? She had only wanted to keep the lady away not slay her. She just couldn't bring herself to face that fact, how would she ever be like her mother now? She was bad. So very bad!

She heard a loud clap of thunder and saw the clouds of that signaled rain. Ducking into the to avoid the elements she took a seat at the counter. Where would she go? She still had to find Sailor Moon. That she was certain of, now that she had found her father. There was still time to save him from whatever it was that had taken him away.

"What will you have kid?" The young man on the other side of the counter said clearly bored. Chibi Usa shook her head. The boy frown and wandered off to clean off a counter.

"Are you sure you don't want anything... You look hungry," a deep voice commented. She turned to her right and saw a long wave of blonde hair. She instantly thought of Sailor Moon but struck down the thought noticing the face under the cap was male.

"I don't have any money," She admitted looking away. The boy, or man she wasn't sure, pulled several green bills from his black jacket and handed them to her. With a smile the stranger removed his cap and revealed a nasty black tattoo across his right closed eye.

"I'd like a cookie and... hm. Milk!" Chibi Usa grinned thinking of sweets and not of the stranger's ugly mark. Such a pretty face ruined. The boy opposite her took her order with a glare and began to get her food.

"Anyway kid. There is no reason to starve yourself. Other people in the world fight for food because they need to, don't forget cash next time," The stranger said and left taking his cap off the counter and hiding the ugly tattoo under it once more.

Need to. The lady had been in the process of stopping Chibi Usa! How dare that lady! Just the thought of the rude and awful Esmeradule made Usa itch she took her milk and cookie with a glare and stomped to a table. She would go back to her picnic partners, demand they tell her the last sighting of Sailor Moon and she was going to make Sailor Moon save her daddy.

She rushed out of the little shop moments later milk and cookie gone like air. She ran as fast as her newly extended legs could take her and she found her way back to the park. Her picnic partners were just leaving through the entrance when she caught up with them.

"I'm sorry! I lied. My name is not Chibi Usa, not really, it's just what they call me back home! It is truely Small Lady Tsukino Usagi, Princess of Neo-Tokyo, Third of the Serenity Moonline. Please... help me find Sailor Moon!"

Rei looked down at the girl her dark eyes piercing, "Time to go pray to the fire." Makato looked away while Ami looked to Minako for an answer who just stared blankly at Chibi Usa. Mamoru stared down at the girl wondering, he really could not base anything. Their only clear answer could come from Rei now, they would just have to wait.

"I don't know what happened to me. I did what the Sailor Venus-sama told me to do and that was to escape, to run. I used the time key and was trying to find my way around when I fell through a door into that tree you found me in," Chibi Usa explained seated in a circled with the other girls.

She watched all of them get up and begin to talk and bicker slightly in the corner. Rei returned leading the group, "Alright, Chibi Usa, We will help you on one condition and one condition only. You must tell us why you are after Sailor Moon."

She nodded rapidly, "I need Sailor Moon's help! She needs to protect Mamoru," She said pointing to him between the girls, "and I don't know who else to turn to. Mamoru always told me about her. How great she was."

Ami started to ramble to herself, "I see. You have grown bigger because you were in the time warp and you probably walked into a distortion field where time moved a lot faster... and Mamoru... your father and him... you phrase them as the same person... perhaps," she turned to Mamoru, "your child maybe?"

"Good enough for me," Minako grinned reaching out to Ami, "find Usagi on your little computer."

Ami nodded turning away from Chibi Usa as she began to click information into her mini-super computer. The result came back fast and sharp. Ami frowned, "Usagi's not here... not even in this dimension... I can't find her."

**-Truth 2: Someone WILL die.-  
**"Sailor Moon, you must understand the gravity of the situation before I tell you why you are here," Sailor Pluto said her grip tightening unconsciously on her staff.

Sailor Moon was looking around admiring the fog and the random images appearing here and there. She even watched as a particular image of a pink haired teenage seemed to focus from the fog. She continued to stare as the figure focused wearing a school uniform when the figured cried, "Puu!"

A door suddenly appeared in front of her close and she turned back to Pluto her repeated, "Sailor Moon!"

"I- Uh... What was that?" She questioned. Shaking her head she thought, my friends are in trouble concentrate.

"Nothing. Sailor Moon think clearly! You are the only person who can fix this. Listen to me. Think long and hard before you make your decision," Sailor Pluto glared.

Moon watched as Pluto waved her hand and a solid mirror of fog formed. "There is a choice to be made. One choice will lead your beloved friends and everything you know to an untimely end. It will be the end of the universe to be exact."

Sailor Moon watched as a figure that had just disappeared behind the closed door played in front of her. She was leading her friends into a dark area. She watched in horror as one by one they died for that girl. She on the other hand shed not a tear for them. "Heartless." Moon whispered.

In the end the girl stood against a dark robed man. She tried to fight him attacking with weapons that were clearly from her friends and weapons from else where. She clutched her fingers as more images played before her eyes. But in the end all went black.

Pluto waved her arm again. This time the motion was just to bring Sailor Moon back to attention. "The other choice will alter history. The outcome is your choice therefore I can not see what happens. The risks are simple. You lead your daughter to the enemy. You risk the death of your husband, but you save the world. I advise you on this course of action Sailor Moon. Not even you can bring back a whole Solar system at this level!"

Sailor Moon looked at her. "Why don't you do it! Why don't you change the future!" She was so filled with rage her normal confusion was thrown out the window. Risk Mamoru? NEVER! But her friends...

"No! No! Then that means. That means..." Minako bumbled for a moment before Rei hit her in the ribs looking at Chibi Usa.

"We have to tell her anyway. If she is who she says she is she can take us to Usagi. She is our only hope and we really have no choice but to trust her since Usagi isn't here."

"What do you think Mamoru," Ami questioned. "She's supposed to be your child after all if what she says is true."

Mamoru look at the innocent little girl hiding in the eyes of the teenager.

"Do it Jupiter," He said calmly knowing Makoto was dying inside to share her secret with this child.

"Jupiter Power Make Up!" Makoto cried her transformation wand in hand. Mamoru watched the little girl's eyes light up in surprise and when Sailor Jupiter appeared from the green light she cried.

"Jupiter," Chibi Usa screamed tumbling forward. Rei felt her heart break; it really was almost like looking at Usagi, as the girl clung to Jupiter's leg crying.

"Chibi Usa?"

"Oh Jupiter... It was awful. These bad men came and hurt everyone... and you," She stopped and pulled away, "I'm sorry Makato... I forgot I'm not in my time. I- You are not the Sailor Jupiter I know. You will be... will you follow me though? We have to help daddy and mommy."

Sailor Jupiter nodded and kneeled down with Chibi Usa. "I want to but if this is all in the future how can we help you?"

She held out a little key on a chain, "The Crystal Key will take us to the future! Will you come with me?"

Rei stepped forward, "We all will."

"Mars Power Make Up!"

"Venus Power Make Up!"

"Mercury Power Make Up!"

Mamoru waited for the girls to finish before he spoke again, "I'll stay here. I'm going to wait and hope Usagi shows up."

The senshi nodded as they circled around Chibi Usa who determinedly raised the key above her head, "Crystal key! Take me and the senshi to Crystal Tokyo!"

He watched with squinted eyes as in a flash of blazing light the senshi disappeared.

**-Falling Faith- **  
"Demand! There has been a disturbance in the Small Rabbit's room. I think someone's just time hopped in," Sahpir warned. Demand nodded to the four sisters under his command. The four girls shuffled out of the room.

Chibi Usa kicked open the chest filled with long untouched birthday gifts. She turned to Sailor Moon's Inner Senshi, "These were gifts- the "yous" of this time gave them to me." She pulled out the Venus pen, Mars ward papers, Mercury mini-computer, and Jupiter Thunder ball. She carefully placed them in a pouch.

Jupiter stood next to her, "What are those?" Pointing to the Neptune mirror, Elysion Pegasus, and Uranus dagger Chibi Usa bite her lip. Maybe these senshi didn't know the Outer senshi yet?

"They were gifts from Neptune, Uranus, and Helios," She stated just as the door was blasted open.

Mars turned in shock ready to attack when Kooan kicked her directly in the face. Jupiter gasped, "No time to wonder!" She hissed jerking the mirror and the dagger out of Chibi Usa's hands. She swung the mirror bashing Kooan in the face making the stripped woman spin into her sister. Berthier and Kooan tumbled to the floor. Jupiter jumped back ready to face Kooan as the woman shook off the painful blow.

Petz took the distraction of her sister's temporary defeat to attack the blonde Venus sending her into a wall with a sharp blast of Black Moon energy. Calaveras took the opportunity as well to try to put Mercury under her spell. She watched with growing satisfaction as the girl stumbled from the power. However, She was surprised that Mercury resisted.

Chibi Usa watched frozen with shock as Berthier slipped between the unknowing Jupiter. To busy engaged in battle with Kooan didn't see Berthier sneak behind her ready to attack.

"Sailor Jupiter!" She called out, but it was too late. Kooan shoved Jupiter back, who with dagger in hand fell into Berthier. The girl gave a mangled cry as the tall woman squashed her and impaled her with the dagger in one go.

"Berthier!" Kooan cried out. Jupiter closed her eyes as she rolled away from the dead woman. Chibi Usa stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Get the Princess out of here," Jupiter growled to her friends. She noticed that the other three women were closing in.

"Jupiter..." Mercury called out noticing Calaveras moving away from her.

The green clad senshi glared, "Moon isn't here. We don't have a leader, we only have a Princess. We always protect those so get Chibi Usa out of here!"

"Let's get her," Petz shrieked blasting Jupiter with energy, she stood her ground. Venus nodded with a frown and rushed over to Chibi Usa pulled the girl to her feet.

Together they rushed to Mars helping the injured senshi up. Jupiter gave out a fierce howl now encircled by three blasts of black energy.

"Don't look Chibi Usa," Mercury commanded ducking the Princesses head and rushing her out of the room.

Venus hissed at her in the hallway, "Why did you do that! She's old enough to know the consequences!"

Mars shook her head, "No! Venus she's just a kid. The time warp messed up her body remember! No child should have to see that."

"Well we shouldn't have to leave her there," Venus hissed pointing to the door that Mercury silently shut. A loud crack of thunder was heard.

Mercury winced against the door, "I don't want to leave her but she is right. Chibi Usa is our Princess now. Unless we protect her we can't save Usagi."

Mars sneered holding back the urge to scream at Chibi Usa. She took the girl by her arm and pulled as Venus and Mercury followed in tow.

Jupiter smiled as her friends disappeared behind the door. Now they were safe. She looked at the three women surrounding her. "I'm sorry, but you hurt my friends and I know you want me dead. So we'll go down together!"

Petz glared, "I plan to kill you for killing Berthier, you are right. But I don't plan to die with you."

Kooan cried out as Jupiter screamed, "I guess we're both wrong!" Thunder jumped off her skin and struck at Calaveras. Petz stood her ground as the brunette's hair rose.

"I suppose we are. You do realize there are more people after the rabbit. More people will hurt your friends," Petz grinned making the realization sink in.

"Do you think I didn't? I know this," She stated her eyes glowing white lighting dancing in circles around them, "but if I take you three with me. That will be three less after them."

Petz gasped stepping back. Jupiter exploded with thundering and lighting. Splinters of oak and vines thrashed about the room. Calaveras was struck by wood and fell to the floor motionless.

Petz felt the bolt strike her chest. Her heart sped up rapidly. She saw Kooan reaching out to the air a vine firmly wrapped around her neck. Then her heart burst.

Jupiter dropped to the floor looking at Kooan who fell with her. Kooan had tears in her eyes as she stared at Jupiter. "Your sisters are dead, I am dying. My friends will save Chibi Usa. But we must pray for us all," Jupiter whispered taking Kooan's spasming hand.

Jupiter and Kooan tumbled to the floor together. The thunder stopped, the vines disappeared, and the wood took root consuming the five dead girls. Within mere minutes the room had turned into a jungle a soft multicolored mist settled, waiting.

TBC

Return

**Author's Notes:** - I had a hard time keeping in character writing this chapter for some reason. I wanted to have everyone jumping around screeching about everything that was going on and Chibi Usa was acting to smart for her mental age. Needless to say this chapter was a little slow in coming.

**Author's Notes:** - It was a whole lot easier keeping everyone as themsevles this time. I also enjoyed pushing the play of Chibi Usa's child innocences in a teenage body. I mean just picture Jupiter being leg hugged by a crying teenager. As you can see Mamoru won't be playing any big roles. XD

**Author Notes:**- Hope you caught the symbolism at the end. I'm afraid that Jupiter isn't going to be the only one to go, which you probably already guessed. I didn't really want to throw in to much detail since I'm working with characters everyone already knows the features of. But I think in the next story I'm going to go deeper into details.


	4. Chapter 4

**A World without Flowers - Part Four - Ends**  
D-Chan

AN : "" Means AN at the bottom.

**-Father's Senshi-**  
"Stop right there!"

Chibi Usa turned to see that man she had just hours before run away from. He was staring in anger at them. Venus took Chibi Usa in her arms as Mars pushed the girl away. Mercury reached out to her friend as the crimson soldier ran toward the man. The silver hallways caught fire behind her as she neared him.

"Hurry. When you see the path run!" She cried out to her friend as the hallways exploded into flames.

Venus could here the man shout because of the flame but she could also hear him putting up a fight. A blue blaze stream of Mars's fire soul could be seen just barely between all the red flames dancing before them.

Mercury stepped back as the heat became even to much for her. "Look! There is the path!" Venus hissed pointing to a circular column on the wall.

Mercury sadly started for it. Venus behind her with Chibi Usa in the middle. Mercury, although in awe at Mars's jump in power to be able to create the column for them and make this part unlike all else cool, continued to run.

Saphir tumbled out of the flames into the column in front of Mercury. He winced as his head bounced off the wall. Mars appeared from the wall right after him flame licking her body. She turned to Mercury, eyes burning, a mad sneer set on her face, "What are you waiting for! Get the Princess out of here!"

The massive area of fire collapsed in on itself rushing towards Mars and encircling her as she began to brutally attack Saphir with her fists. Chibi Usa saw a giant globe of fire appear before Mercury but the blue senshi took her by the arm and pulled.

Mars saw Venus, Mercury, and Chibi Usa round the corner. With a mad cackle she turned back to Saphir screaming, "Time for the flames to burn you for Sailor Moon!"

Saphir screamed as Mars lifted him into the air. The fire shifted and no longer was it just hot, now it seared his clothing and his skin. Before his burned away he managed to scream, "goddess," at the sight of the dying Mars as her hair burned away, eyes being consumed entirely by fire.

When the man had turned into ashes in her hands she let the fires die. Her hair fell in dead whips around her. Her marred beauty didn't matter, her lost eyesight was an acceptable handicap, even her over taxed heart wasn't important as long as Chibi Usa could save Usagi.

An underling approached Demand. "Your majesty. Blue Saphir's remains have been found in the East wing next to the corpse of the past Lady Mars."

"I see. Where are the intruders now," Demand questioned not turning around. He continued to stare at WiseMan who seemed absorbed in watching the underling.

Demand turned around to see said underling being choked by Venus's infamous love chain. "Well I see I won't have to go looking for you."

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Venus demanded shaking the underling who gasped for breath.

Demand tilted his head to the side, "She isn't with you? WiseMan have you been doing things behind my back."

Mercury looked at the man floating in the center of the open room. He waved his hands over a multicolored ball, "I'm afraid even I don't know where the Rabbit of the past is, and this time the meddling wasn't Crimson Rubeus because you killed him. After all he made that first mistake... that ended the Queen... Let us destroy these Senshi and move on to find Sailor Moon, She is our goal."

"Very well!" Demand said jumping back waving his arm.

Mercury pushed Venus and the underling away knocking them both to the ground. "Look out Chibi Usa!" She called. "Shabon Spray!"

She winced watching the shocked look on Demand's face as his freeze diamond attack splittered out towards her. Her Shabon Spray twirled into the air colliding with his attack. The resulting explosion force Chibi Usa to slide across the floor and WiseMan to float back. He glared at the frozen crystal mass that had caused the little shock wave. "Stupid people! All over you! My way is now free, but all I'll have to do it all myself. Oh well. I'll go after you first little rabbit!" He taunted gathering energy.

Chibi Usa ignored WiseMan as she crawled to Mercury encased in her own Shabon Spray. Her face was sad as she stood straight accepting her fate. Demand to was in a relaxed position having know the moment the attack had been ushered, they would kill each other. Water and Ice multied againsted themselves had trapped them both in a block of ice.(Note: nani? o.O?)

"Mercury! Mercury! Fight for me! I am your Princess I command you!" Chibi Usa hissed mad that her father's senshi were leaving her.

"Chibi Usa," Venus shouted jumping at the girl yelling at the crystal. WiseMan's blast struck the blonde in the back as she covered the Princess just in time. Chibi Usa watched as Venus's pretty eyes snapped open in pain and she screamed. Hugging her close made Chibi Usa that much sadder. They weren't leaving her. That had never been there plan. They were making sure no one could hurt her. People were out trying to -kill- her! Her father's senshi were dying so she didn't have to!

"If you won't let me have the little rabbit! I'll strike at her through you!"

Chibi Usa heard his shout. He was hurting them all. Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and now Venus was dying. "No!" She cried. Her mother had stopped the bad guys with the Silver Crystal. Yes, Mother said one day she would have it! Why couldn't she borrow it now?

"Silver Crystal," She begged, "please, I know you're mommy's right now. But can't I use you for a bit?"

Venus looked down as Chibi Usa talked to herself. WiseMan continued to strike at her the pain eating her up. She saw the mark of the moon appear on Chibi Usa's forehead. She started to cry, "Usagi. Usagi she's yours. She really is yours," Chibi Usa looked up at her, "my princess."

WiseMan growled in anger. Venus was persistent, this time he powered up just a little longer and struck again. He was given a statified silence. Venus was dead draped over the little rabbit. "Venus? Venus-sama? Don't leave me again!" He heard the rabbit scream. He gave a content laugh floating closer. He passed the dead Demand, the frozen Mercury, and the silent Venus. Chibi Usa was still screaming.

"Little Rabbit, It's time for you to give me your power," He grinned. Reaching out to pull out the girl from under Venus. He really did wonder how she had gotten so big so fast. He saw her red eyes turn to him and grow wide with fear. She gave a cry and crawl out from under Venus away from him.

"Please," She started to scream. He didn't understand was she was trying to do. "Please," She screamed again mentally praying to the crystal to come to her. She didn't even pay attention to WiseMan who just waited savoring her screams.

"Princess." Someone whispered into her ear. Chibi Usa stopped running and turned to see WiseMan where she had left him.

"Princess be strong we are with you." The someone whispered again. From her pouch the sacred items given to her floated out.

"I gave you the power of Jupiter. You have the fury of the storms with you." The thunderball flashed taking a corner in front of her.

"The calculating gaze of Mercury will save you. I will be with you to solve this." The mini-supercomputer flipped open taking the corner behind the thunderball. The sign of Mercury blinked furiously on its screen.

"No! This shouldn't be happening!" WiseMan hissed noticing the sacred objects and feeling the power increase. He gave a howl of angry force a massive energy spike at her. Chibi Usa screamed seeing she was fully open for the attack and unable to protect herself.

**-Mom would be proud-**  
Chibi Usa looked up between her arm when she found she was still standing. The Venus henshin pen was swirl madly having took the left corner in front of her. "Bestowed upon you is the love of many people. From the past, present, and future Venus is at your command." She squinted her eyes and smiled. She could see soft outlines of Super Sailor Jupiter and Super Sailor Venus holding hands blocking WiseMan's attack.

"No! The Rabbit must die! I must have the power of the Moon!" WiseMan shouted sending another blast her way. It spun to the right passed the Venus henshin pen and right back towards Chibi Usa.

"Flames of the War Gods won't let you pass. Mars blesses the Princess. She will win." The ward scrolls intone. With the square complete the Silver Crystal finally did answer the call of one of it's own blood.

WiseMan saw the spirit of the mentally dead present inner senshi encage their Princess as the Silver Crystal materialized above her head. He grinned. The girl would surely miss. She had could wield the power jewel but she was no where near powerful enough to control it.

"You aren't going anyway WiseMan." Someone laughed taking hold of his arm. He turned to see a grinning Super Sailor Uranus. Two more sets of hands took hold of his other arm and a very menacing poll arm he recognized as Saturn's Silent Glaive appeared before him shattering his orb.

Chibi Usa pointed her finger to the hovering crystal her princess gown appearing in a ray of light, "Please Silver Crystal! Make the bad man go away!" The Silver Crystal spun excitedly in the air drawing it's power from her, who gave it all away willingly. Gathering it up in a bright glow it shot out like an arrow at the "bad man" and he exploded in a shower of light. The Silver Crystal unuse to such a full vessel unlike Usagi explode with the power of her daughter shattering into tiny silver peices.

Chibi Usa gave a whine falling to the floor. She was so tired but happy. Mom would be proud, she had made the bad man go away. "Oh my Princess... you were so brave..." Venus said her henshin pen floating in the center of her transparent figure.

She felt Jupiter take her head into her lap and Super Sailor Mars patted her hair. Super Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto kneeled beside her crying, "Princess." Neptune sobbed.

"My darling Princess..." Saturn whimpered laying her head on Chibi Usa's stomach. Uranus hugged Neptune who continued to cry and Pluto dropped her garnet rod to hug her.

"It will be okay, I know it will Princess. Small Lady you did a wonderful job." 

Chibi Usa closed her eyes and fell into sleep as the shattered shards of the crystal floated onto her skin and grew. Just as her mother had in another time she now sleep in a crystal coffin.

"Jupiter," Uranus whispered.

"I know I'll be right back," she said floating away from the crystal mass and out of the room.

Neptune and Uranus flickered for a moment before they disappeared. Jupiter returned rather quickly and laid the dagger and the mirror down next to the crystallized Princess. Then she laid down next them her thunderball center floating down to the floor. Her image faded and she was gone. Saturn watched Venus, Mars, and Mercury take their own spots around the Princess and fade out of existence their material centers floating to rest on the floor.

She turned to Pluto sadly, "There has to be a way to change this. To make sure it never happens."

Pluto nodded, "I know I've tried. I might have already fixed it, for another Chibi Usa, or maybe not. I've never made such an alteration in time, before and if I have- I might not have remembered it. There is no way to know Saturn. We just have to hope Sailor Moon picked the right thing and that this is just a nasty dream. We will soon wake up from."

Saturn nodded laying her poll arm down and forcing all her existence into making it real. Pluto did the same to her garnet rod. Succeeding in that they both lay to rest just as the other senshi had, for their objects of power lay beyond reach on the roof.

The sight of Crystal Tokyo could even be seen from space. The only spec of color other then blue and brown on the desolate planet of Earth. The third planet from the sun, the one most treasure and sought after by evil forces. Home of the Silver Crystal, Sailor Moon, and her Sailor Senshi. All slain in a day, the line was brought to an end, who was to say the city should not follow?

It would not be taken down politically! Not even by evil forces could destroy the great kingdom after it's ruler had fallen. Its home star would take it out. The light of the Sol system itself would eat the planet whole and destroy the last living area.

The sun didn't go nova, per say. Rather it jumped. A giant bubble of flame erupted from its surfaces. It spilled over Mercury, blanketed Venus, and kissed the Earth. The astrologists who saw it coming where just putting down the phone when the flames engulfed the city. Ashes left in the wake of the fires from the Sun, Crystal Tokyo was no more.

The only thing that resounded through the Sol system was the soft plea to a dead entity. Sailor Moon... Don't let it end this way. The call followed the flames till they died on the lone planet of Pluto where the call continued to beg over and over again.

"Alright. I know what I'm going to do!" Sailor Moon hissed to Sailor Pluto.

The woman looked back waiting for an answer. Moon said nothing. "Well?"

"You force me to make this choice! I think I can at least keep it to myself," Moon huffed. Pluto bit her lip.

Looking over Sailor Moon she saw her future Queen. Flashing blue eyes, a stern but kind face, the cross arms demanded to be obeyed but were caring, and her jutting hip were her growing signs of a full-fledged woman.

"Very well," handing Sailor Moon a time key she stated, "all you have to say is 'Time key take me to...' and name the time. You either want to go to the thirty-first century, or the thirtieth."

Moon nodded turn her back to Pluto and raising her arm in the air. To the key she shouted, "Time key! Take me to the century you know I want to go to!"

Pluto gasped, Moon would keep it a secret from her even now! She watched her Queen blink out of the Time Realm. Pluto screamed in rage. That was the only chance she had. She couldn't snatch Usagi back up. What would she do now if she chose to save her friends instead of showing Chibi Usa the catalyst for the Black Moon War!

END

Return

**Author Notes: **Oh, What fun writing this chapter. I just couldn't help myself making Saphir scream out Goddess. I mean I had the scene in my mind and that's all I could think. Then I killed her. XD You can definitely see the pattern. I guess I should be glad that I'm getting the next chapter out with this one so you don't hurt me.

**Author Notes: **Well that's the end of AWWF. I planned this from the very start. I hoped you liked AWWF and be on the look out of And the Moon Flowers Glow when I release it which should be soon! Ja all.


End file.
